l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Takuan
Daidoji Takuan was cast out as the ronin Takuan. He became a loyal follower of Toturi the Black. After Toturi was crowned Emperor of Rokugan, Takuan became his chancellor and after Toturi's disappearance he was the Imperial Regent. Beginnings Born of a vassal family of the Daidoji, Time of the Void, p. 65 son of a trader, Clan War: Toturi's Army and Yoritomo's Alliance, p. 27 he began life protecting the mercantile interests of the Crane, and his father pulled many political strings in order to allow his son to train with the Akodo, Doji and the Kakita. Desperate Journey, p. 40 Outcast After his gempukku, Takuan was assigned to guard a Daidoji caravan. He later discovered the caravan was merely a cover for an opium smuggling cartel, and immediately reported to his lord, Daidoji Kichibei. Takuan struck Kichibei across the face. Takuan's lord drew his sword and demanded the young samurai to kneel before him, but Takuan refused saying that he could not serve a weak man. Takuan knocked his lord to the floor as he left in disgust in search of his own future at the age of 24. Desperate Journey, p. 40 Ronin Takuan served two years in the service of the Crab Clan at the Kaiu Wall, then as a caravan guard for the Ide family in the deserts north of Rokugan, and later a diplomat for the Sparrow Clan. Time of the Void, p. 66 Nanashi Mura Governor Since 1122 he helped Nanashi Mura grow under his leadership and served as the head of the Eyes of Nanashi, where he made friend of the local magistrate Mirumoto Taki. When he heard of the army that was growing under the leadership of Toturi he felt that it could help the villagers of Nanashi against Lion Clan. Way of the Wolf, pp. 122-123 Sidebar Toturi's Army Toturi's Lieutenant In 1127 the Eyes of Nanashi infiltrated Toturi's Army, with plans to assassinate Toturi should he ever be corrupted by his power. Time of the Void, p. 10 Satisfied that Toturi had the best interests of the Empire in mind, they willingly joined Toturi the Black, and Takuan was granted the chui rank in his army. A group of Akodo ronin led by Utsuei left the Nanashi in disgust, blaming Toturi for their disgrace. Time of the Void, p. 52 Takuan would become a powerful warrior and a charismatic leader of Toturi's Army. Takuan (Anvil of Despair Boxtext) Takuan became the leader of the Twelve Ronin. Guarding Beiden Pass After the Unicorn clan left the Beiden Pass in 1128, the Toturi's army was released from their trap in the Lion lands. They ehaded toward the Crane lands to confront the False Hoturi. Takuan was in charge of the pass. Time of the Void, p. 74 Imperial Chancellor Toturi as Emperor appointed Takuan to the office of Imperial Chancellor, reassigning Kakita Yoshi to be Imperial Advisor. Imperial Histories, p. 161 Creating the Monkey Clan In 1129 Toturi I appointed Toku as the new Captain of the Imperial Guard and granted him his own clan, the Monkey Clan. Takuan suggested that the fledging Minor Clan, filled with ronin who owed their fame and respect to Toturi I, would make an excellent pool of apolitical Imperial Magistrates. Its duty was set to keep law and order in the Empire. Fealty and Freedom, p. 53 The Disappearance of Toturi I In 1130 in the Month of the Hare Hidden Emperor, p. 11 Toturi I announced a great festival for his second anniversary as Emperor, and important members of the Clans gathered into the Imperial City. Before the celebration began, a guard announced the disappearance of Toturi, and it was found a Scorpion silk scrap in his bloodied chambers. The Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Tsukune gave testimony that Bayushi Kachiko had been in the Emperor's chambers just one hour ago. Tsukune had led the guards through the secret passage beyond the Emperor's room and had found an Akodo Dagger in the hands of the dead Bayushi Tagumura, a minor Daimyo, who also held a piece of Toturi's cloak. Within the dagger's tang was found the name of its owner, Akodo Kage, who had died during the Clan War. Only a Lion could have this weapon, making the matter confuse. The Exile of the Scorpion, Part I, by Ree Soesbee Imperial Regent Takuan, as the Imperial Chancellor, had to act as Imperial Regent. He now needed to keep the Imperial Court together and the Clans at peace, but Takuan was not yet ready for this task. Hidden Emperor, p. 21 Overhwelmed by the responsibility, he turned to the Imperial Advisor Kakita Yoshi for aid. Takuan (Jade flavor) Yoshi helped Toturi's regent maintain a semblance of control, sacrificing the stability of his clan for the stability of the Empire. The Crane Clan, by Edward Bolme and Ree Soesbee (Imperial Herald #15) Scorpion Fostered As the Scorpion were unable to answer for the testimonies brought against them the acting Regent Takuan under advise from Emerald Champion Kakita Toshimoko ordered the Scorpion to be exiled to the Burning Sands. All Scorpion children under the age of 12 were fostered to the Crane to ensure that the Scorpion did not attempt any subterfuge. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, pp. 20-21 Chaos Lawlessness and banditry were rampant. The rising tides of ambition and loyalty threatened to crush the Empire in an iron grasp. After two months of Toturi's kidnapping the Empire was in chaos. Rulebook Story (Hidden Emperor 2) The Imperial Court saw the weakness of Takuan and the flattery began, whispering him to create his own dinasty, the Takuan family. Flattery (Hidden Emperor 4 flavor) Jade Championship While exploring the archives of Otosan Uchi, Imperial scribes discovered the existence of the long-defunct office of Jade Champion. Hidden Emperor, p. 13 Takuan, seizing the opportunity to renew the magic lost during the Clan War, decided to hold the first Jade Champion tournament in three hundred years. One-on-One Tournament: The Jade Champion (Gen Con '98 Storyline Tournament Results; Imperial Herald #15) In 1131, a Lion shugenja, Kitsu Okura, unexpectedly bested his opponents. Imperial Histories, p. 186 Hitomi Requests Aid to the Court From Kyuden Hitomi Dragon ambassadors came to the Imperial Court, telling tales of genocide by the Naga, and speaking claims of peace. Hitomi sent a message of goodwill and unity through, and an offer of brotherhood to all who wished to join her in her quest for enlightenment. Rulebook Story (Hidden Emperor 5) Hitomi Kobai offered food for the Imperial military support against the Naga army and Takuan accepted advised by Yoshi. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 1, by Ree Soesbee Siege of Kyuden Hitomi Tokuan defended Kyuden Hitomi against the Naga and Brotherhood of Shinsei combined armies in the Siege of Sleeping Mountain. Rulebook Story (Siege of Sleeping Mountain) Arrows from the Woods (Siege of Sleeping Mountain flavor) The Madness of Toturi After his rescue from the torture by the Lying Darkness Toturi was never the same. In 1132 he begun a cleansing of Otosan Uchi of everyone he deemed to be a Kolat, a word barely even heard of before this point. Even the loosest evidence resulted in executions and Takuan, horrified by his lord's actions, Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 22 requested to commit seppuku. What was left ol the true Toturi begged his friend to stay by his side, and Takuan agreed. Hidden Emperor, p. 28 Death The next day, however, the Emperor instead announced to the Imperial Court that he had ordered the Chancellor to commit seppuku for failing to properly govern in his absence. The final insult came when Toturi ordered Emerald Champion Seppun Toshiken, whom Takuan despised, to stand as the Chancellor's second. Takuan performed the requested seppuku. Rulebook Story (Dark Journey Home), by Ree Soesbee See also * Takuan/Meta * Takuan/CW Meta External Links * Takuan (Anvil of Despair) * Takuan Exp (Hidden Emperor 1) Category:Toturi's Army Daidoji Takuan Category:Imperial Leaders Category:Ronin